No Siempre Se Es Lo Que Se Quiere Ser
by FallingToWolf
Summary: Ha llegado la guerra a Italia y no es aceptable ver como caen sus hombres mientras ellos están a salvo, se les debe ayudar. El problema es que hay algo que le impide colaborar y deberá suprimirlo, aun cuando eso signifique que debe no sólo dejar de lado, sino por perder por completo un fragmento muy trascendental de lo que se es.


Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Palabras: 1000

Advertencia: One shot, Nyo!Italia (fem!, gender bender, genderbend, rule 63, versión femenina o como más se pueda llamar). **No es Italycest**.

* * *

Otra vez, no podía seguir siendo débil, su debilidad arrastraba a muchos. No era justo. La guerra tocaba la puerta de su casa y así ella no podía hacer nada, y su hermano solo no podría llevar la paz a su patria. ¿Estaba acaso premeditada su desaparición de la faz de la Tierra? No podía aceptar eso, si fuera sólo ella, quizás su hermano también, no sería mucho para su tierra. ¡Pero era su gente! Aquella que veía todos los días, que saludaba, aquellos que ni conocía pero que sabía que eran importantes. ¿Eso no importaba más? ¿Se daría por rendida sólo por _quien_ era ella?

—Es la hora —susurró por lo bajo decidida, casi inaudible. El ocaso era hermoso, pero a la vez traía consigo algo más que la angustia, era un sentimiento que no podía ser descrito más que por medio de suspiros y una presión en el pecho. Ella no tiraría todo los esfuerzos por la borda, ella seguiría.

—Aquí tienes —un joven se le acercó, con una corbata negra. La joven se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana. El joven lucía taciturno, la imagen de la joven frente al crepúsculo le destruía por dentro. Trataba de mantener la compostura mientras le atada la corbata en torno al cuello de la camisa negra, al parecer hacía un nudo Windsor doble. Cuando terminó se alejó un poco entregándole un escarpelo —. Te esperan afuera. Vinieron por ti.

—Después de esto —suspiró acercando el bisturí al lateral de su cuello sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho el muchacho— _seremos_ fuertes.

—…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lovino?

—No me hagas hablar —cerró los ojos girándose un poco—, si intento articular alguna frase seguro formaría un mar de lagrimas. Eso te afectaría.

—Pero hermano, ¡Ya habíamos hablado de _esto_!

—Y a mí se me ocurrió la idea, ¿Recuerdas? —interrumpió a su hermana—, nuestra única solución, ¡Tú única solución, Daisy! —estaba dolido.

La joven comenzó a dudar, se veía en como el escarpelo temblaba cerca de su cuello. Su hermano se impacientaba.

—Apúrate. Ya no hay tiempo. No quiero que ellos entren y te vean _así_.

—Italia se volverá un país esplendido, hermano. Veremos cómo florece la tierra. Podremos ver a nuestra gente feliz y sin complicaciones. Podremos volver a como cuando nos mudamos aquí buscando paz. No habrá más conflictos exteriores. El nombre de nuestra tierra será conocido por todo el mundo y _tú y yo_-

—Ahora no me importa el futuro —susurró casi inaudible—. Quédate tú a salvo. Convéncete de esas palabras, serán tu único aliento bajo suelo enemigo. Eso me importa. Me importas _tú_.

—Como quisiera que siempre fueras así de sincero —dijo risueña, algo característico en ella.

El Sol cada vez se ocultaba más en el horizonte, se hacía tarde. Ese momento parecía no tener final. Cómo quería Lovino que ese momento acabase pronto y se llevase todo por lo que había estado sufriendo hacía años, desde que nació esa situación hizo inevitable toda la paz en Europa. No podía culpar a nadie, todos eran responsables de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y… sucedió.

Calló el Sol junto con todos los largos cabellos que la muchacha tenía esa vez en dos trenzas holandesas. Parecía un chico. Había cortado su cabello de forma tan precisa que no necesito más que dos cortes, uno para cada trenza. Su hermano parecía un poco más aliviado, pero su faceta cambió inmediatamente, recordando que ahora venían más problemas. Ahora podía ella ir a Roma a declarar que era Italia, quien guiaría al país. Quizá si no hubiese hecho eso, ella no había ido a la guerra, podría estar segura en casa. Infortunadamente no era tan fácil como parecía. Lovino ya había sido llamado, pero él tendría que quedarse en Roma. Junto con la carta que decía esa orden decía que Daisy debía ir a Roma a presentarse. Nadie sabía que ella era mujer, si lo sabían, ella no podría ir a la guerra y su hermano iría a cambio, pero él no sabía nada acerca de cómo era más allá de los límites de Napoli. Ella sí sabía. Ella no era tan inútil como todos creían.

—Espero que no estés haciendo esto sólo para demostrar que no eres una incapaz en todo lo que tienes que hacer, Daisy.

Daisy sólo sonrió.

—Hasta luego, hermano —dijo una vez en la puerta—. Te prometo que todo resultará exitoso.

—… —Lovino no dijo nada.

—Ya veo —agachó su cabeza un poco triste—. Me voy, cuídate —se detuvo, con la puerta abierta, murmurando—. _No siempre se es lo que se quiere ser_.

Finalmente, salió por la puerta y se dirigió a un vehículo que esperaba, desde ese lugar no se podía ver la casa –aunque ésta no estaba para nada lejos–, subió y el vehículo comenzó su marcha.

Ya solo, Lovino se acercó corriendo a la ventana en la que había estado su hermana mirando todo el día, todos los días desde que la carta había llegado, esperando que le viniesen a buscar. Ese lugar, si bien estaba cerca de Napoli, no había demasiada gente como para lo que debía haber en una zona rural. Cerca de la ventana de esa humilde, pequeña y vieja casa de madera había una mesa y dos sillas de madera, en una de las sillas, –la que estaba junto a la ventana–, estaban el escarpelo, un vestido blanco con unos zapatos y el cabello. Era donde ella siempre se sentaba.

El crepúsculo se había disipado hacía tiempo junto con la imagen de su hermana.

—Yo sé que lograrás que tus palabras sean realidad —hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros apretando la madera con fuerza, no sabía si estaba llorando o era sólo su imaginación—. Siempre he confiado en ti. Y cuando las cosas se compliquen prometo protegerte. Otra vez será sólo un _tú y yo_. Esto no es un adiós. Así que —levantó su cabeza, gritando—, ¡Hasta luego, _Feliciano_!

* * *

Nota de autor: Después de tanto, hoy se estrenó (aunque ya había tenido su prestreno) la adaptación al anime del capítulo "_I Was Overwhelmed By Heroines_". Lo estaba esperando desde que salió el volumen 4 del manga. En conmemoración a eso hice este fallido intento de drabble. Al inicio se suponía que trataría de las nyo de mis tres personajes favoritos (cuyos nyo también son mis favoritas), pero el que más me gusta no tiene nyo.

Me basé en una imagen de pixiv, el autor la borró (ID 12157152), pero está en zerochan con el número 441345. Cuando buscaba la imagen para usarla como inspiración encontré (en zerochan) un comentario que habla acerca de un head canon, así que tomé esa idea.


End file.
